


Our Own

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Duncan considers Annie's desire for revenge upon Ritchie and his own reaction to it.





	Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the second season when Annie is seeking vengeance upon Ritchie for Tommy.

Tommy was one of your own. 

I can taste your grief in your tears, your emptiness into which crawls an aching need for revenge. 

How many times has that desire violated me, sent me seeking a blade or any other weapon to cut someone down?

Being alone with that need is perilous, particularly to one of us. It’s so easy to pull us into the Game without a chance of winning.   
This is why I comforted you, answered the call of your flesh, Annie, giving in to what lay unacknowledged between us. 

Ritchie is mine as much as Tommy was yours. Take him from me and you’ll unleash my own wrath, my emptiness. 

I’m not sure if I’ll be able to resist the urge to take your head if you succeed in taking his.


End file.
